The Double Triquetra
by Shadowcat2
Summary: Updated! Phoebe has strange dreams. Can she figure out the meaning...before dark times befall the Charmed Ones and the Moon's Chosen?
1. The Beginning

Disclaimer: The characters of Charmed do not belong to me, however, the characters of Shadowcat, Hawksong, the people of Xehiyekaz, the country of Xehiyekaz, the Realm of Time, the Moon's Chosen, and anything else that does not appear in the television series Charmed are mine and copyrighted! :)  
  
The Double Triquetra  
  
  
'RRRRRYYYYYYoooooowwwwwwww!'  
  
A black half-tiger, half-jaguar leaped at Phoebe.   
  
'SSSSSSCCCCCRRRRReeeeeeeeee!'  
  
A brown-white hawk dived at Phoebe.  
  
Just before they struck, Phoebe woke up. She moaned. This was the hundredth time she'd had that dream! Only....  
  
Only this time she'd been able to see the forms clearly. A half-tiger, half-jaguar and a huge hawk. And she'd actually understood the screams the creatures had uttered.   
  
Shadowcat. Hawksong.   
  
What the hell did Shadowcat and Hawksong mean?  
  
She had no idea. She groaned and got up; time for breakfast.  
  
Phoebe stumbled into the kitchen, barely awake yet. Her sisters, Piper and Prudence, were already up, Piper cooking breakfast and Prue getting ready to go to a early shoot.   
  
'Hey.' muttered Phoebe.   
  
Prue looked up and said, 'Hey! How are you?' She was getting a not a little, but a lot concerned; Phoebe had been quite distant since that whole Belthazor fiasco. She sighed internally. *Prue, you've got to be patient. It's not easy for her - she practically had to vanquish her love!* she told herself.   
  
Phoebe answered, 'Tired. Somebody bring me coffee!'  
  
Piper smiled. At least that was a little better. Phoebe just hadn't been her usual self lately; that joke was a sign that Phoebe was recovering. She hoped. She decided to indulge Phoebe this once, and brought coffee to Phoebe.   
  
After Phoebe drank the coffee, Piper asked, 'Is that better now, Pheebs?'  
  
Phoebe nodded and said, 'Thanks.'  
  
Piper sat down and replied, 'Good. Now tell us what happened last night.'  
  
Phoebe looked up at them, puzzled.  
  
Prue clarified, 'Your dreams. You weren't exactly in a nightmare, but you were tossing around a lot.'  
  
Phoebe looked at them over her coffee cup and sighed. *Better this than telling them Cole's alive!* 'All right,' said Phoebe. She put down her coffee cup and began her story.  
  
'I've had this dream since I was very little. I did tell Grams, but she told me I'd figure it out on my own when it was time for me to.' Phoebe smiled. 'You know Grams, sometimes she was cryptic.'  
  
Piper and Prue nodded. Their Grandmother had been raised a witch and had always sometimes used that old 'witch wisdom' on them without them knowing it.  
  
Phoebe took a sip of coffee and started again. 'The dreams always started like this, I'm on a little mountaintop, and I'd see this little hawk coming towards me. And then I'd see a jaguar climbing the mountain towards me.'  
  
Phoebe stopped, it was hard for her to talk about this.   
  
'Then when they got closer, the sun suddenly became very bright, almost blinding me. When I got my sight back, I saw this weird shimmering effect around the bird and then it morphed. It became this HUGE hawk. Brown and white. It was quite pretty. I wasn't scared, it was still flying toward me. I looked down and the jaguar was huge too, but it had a tiger's body and a jaguar's colors. It was pure black. Beautiful too.'  
  
Phoebe stopped and took an another sip of her now-cold coffee. She took a deep breath and continued.  
  
'Then they got really close. The cat jumped over the last hill and landed on the mountaintop just a few yards from me. The bird flew overhead. All of sudden, the bird screeeches and the cat yowls. They dive and leap at me. Then the dream ends.'  
  
Phoebe looked up.  
  
'The worst part of this is I'm starting to dream it more often... and clearer. Last night I could actually understand what the hawk and the tiger-jaguar were saying when they screeched and yowled.'  
  
Prue blinked at Phoebe, then said, 'You mean, the cat and the bird were trying to talk?'  
  
Phoebe shook her head. 'I don't know. They just -- what I heard was a screech and a yowl. Somehow I understood what they were saying. I don't know how.'  
  
Piper then said, 'What did they say?'  
  
Phoebe said, 'The cat said, Shadowcat, and the hawk said, Hawksong.'  
  
The sisters sat there looking perplexed. They were just as puzzled as Phoebe was.  
  
*In the shimmering ether of the Realm of Time*  
  
A form moved among the shimmering walls of Time. He walked, walked, and walked through all the different Walls til he found the one he was looking for.  
  
He smiled as he looked down on his love. Phoebe Halliwell, the love of his life. He'd crossed for her. Become a Whitedemon. He frowned. The question now, to answer before he left the Realm of Time, was whether he should keep watch over her in secret, or fight openly besides the Charmed Ones. The second option was more dangerous, but serving the Charmed Ones would bring him into favor of the Ones Above, the ones who would determine whether he would be brought into their circle of witches.   
  
Then again, there was that third option.   
  
He could go to the Ones Above and beg for his life, offering to be forever bound to the Charmed Ones as their servant.  
  
Belthazor, son of Damindea Turner, demona of the Source, also known as Cole Turner, son of the human Benjamin Coleridge Turner, groaned. The first option was looking better and better.  
  
*Somewhere in the Xehiyekaz, near Woodlands Cave*  
  
Two catlike creatures flew through the woods, running swiftly yet silently. The creature in the lead was a orange jungle jaguar, very similar to those found in Peru. The other was a mix of tiger and black jaguar, a very strange yet wonderful sight.   
  
Suddenly, the pair broke out into a clearing. A bird screeched from high above. It dived straight at the two cats. Just before it hit, it pulled up and landed.  
  
It was a giant bird, a hawk. Its name was Hawksong.  
  
The tiger-jaguar halfbreed was Shadowcat.  



	2. Revelations: Part One

*In the territory of Woodlands Cave, in Xehiyekaz*  
  
The giant hawk looked down on the two cats.  
  
The orange jungle jaguar said in felinetalk, "Welcome to Woodlands Cave territory. Thank you for coming on such short notice, Hawksong."  
  
"Blessed be, Three-Claw. Woodlands is a short flight away from Wildwinds. It was nothing, just a short flight in quick fly mode. I see my sister is with you, Three-Claw. Blessed be, Shadowcat," replied Hawksong in aviantalk, glad to be near Shadowcat.  
  
Shadowcat purred and ran to Hawksong's feathered side, rubbing her head against Hawksong's feathers. She sat on her haunches and said, "Blessed be, Hawksong. I have wonderful news."  
  
Hawksong, always the curious one, flapped her wings and said, "Well, then tell me, Shadow!"  
  
"Very well. Recall you our birth-father?"  
  
"Him? That old windbag? All too well. Remember, I was born before you, sister."  
  
"Tch. So you were. Anyway, recent news have come to us, courtesy of a friend of Sunfire Flamebringer's. Our father not only sired us, he also sired, before us, three others. Our half-sisters."  
  
Hawksong stood there, gaping. She then snapped her beak shut and flapped her wings wildly. "WHAT?!?!?!?!?" she screeched very, very loudly.  
  
*Back at the Halliwell Manor, two days later*  
  
Phoebe sat on her windowsill and looked out into the night. She had trouble sleeping around this time. It was strange. Once a month, she would never be able to sleep, or if she did, the strange dream always came. It had nothing to do with her monthly cycles, she'd checked that option out a long time ago. Suddenly, for some weird reason, she felt the urge to look at the moon, so she did. It was full and very bright. Phoebe felt drawn to the moon. She stared at the moon. She felt herself lifting out of her body, flying to the moon. She was so close...the brightness enveloped her and suddenly, she was flying through the air, looking down on a lush jungle somewhere in the world......  
  
Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. It was the alarm clock going off.  
  
Phoebe woke up and instantly moaned. She was stiff all over. She thought, 'No wonder I'm so stiff. I fell asleep here at the windowsill, looking at the full moon..' she gasped, 'Full moon! The dreams had always come at full moon! How did I not notice that?!'  
  
*Somewhere in the shimmering ether of the Realm of Time*  
  
A lone figure stood beside a Wall of Reality and sighed. Cole Turner looked down into the Wall and watched Phoebe gasp. 'She must have realized something,' he thought, 'To gasp that hard. I wish I could be there to help her. Damn it all to hell!'  
  
He sighed again, thinking of his three options. The first option was the best, but if he was caught... either by the Charmed Ones or by another demon or warlock... he'd be dead. Then again, approaching the Charmed Ones directly... Phoebe might allow him back, and with some persuation, Piper may as well, but Prue? First, she'd TK him into several walls, then slam him to the floor. Second, she'd get Piper to freeze him and then yell at him for a few minutes. THEN, she'd vanquish him. The third option was a last resort only - it involved quite a bit of risk. If the Ones Above didn't take to him, well, Cole would have all of his life to regret it - all five seconds of it.  
  
"Damn it all to hell!" shouted Cole. 


End file.
